


thanks for the life lessons

by tsuzurao



Category: Wake Up Girls!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted to say thank you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks for the life lessons

Yoshino still has tears left on her face and her ankle is killing her, but she's never felt so happy and accomplished in her whole life. Her mind is abuzz, her heart racing. She could honestly cry again from it all if she wanted to.

The I-1 performance continues on in the background. It's the last thing she's thinking about right now. Sights set on Mayu, thankfully by herself, Yoshino walks over to her on bare feet.

Mayu notices her approach."How are you feeling, Yoppi?" she asks when they're facing each other.

Yoshino smiles reflexively. The girls have been fretting over her since they got off stage. Honestly, she should still be sitting. She doesn't want to wait and lose her nerve, though, and she should do this before anyone notices she's not sitting.

"I'm fine," Yoshino says. She takes a steady breath. The aftermath of their performance isn't the only thing making her heart beat fast anymore. "I wanted to say thank you."

Mayu blinks at her. "For what?"

"For everything," Yoshino replies. Her smile becomes more genuine. "You've helped me so much."

Mayu smiles back, her eyes soft and warm. "You don't need to thank me, Yoppi."

"I know but—" Yoshino tucks some hair behind her ear. "I wanted to tell you anyway."

"You're welcome, then," Mayu says.

Yoshino glances around to see if anyone is looking their way. No one is so she continues on. "I also wanted to—" She cuts herself off, embarrassed, feeling the instinct to mess with her hands but holding off. "Um."

"Yes?"

Checking around once more, Yoshino swallows nervously, her cheeks hot. She leans close to Mayu and presses their lips together. Pulling back after a moment, she looks at Mayu whilst her teeth are biting at the inside of her mouth worriedly.

Mayu's face is lit up like New Year's fireworks. "Oh."

"Was that...weird?" Yoshino asks, her heart pounding harder.

Mayu looks considerate as she touches her lips. Seconds pass like small eternities until, finally, she shakes her head. "No," she says quietly.

Yoshino exhales in relief. She can't help herself; she's got her arms around Mayu before she can think better of it and change her mind. Mayu stiffens in surprise before relaxing, her arms coming up to circle Yoshino's back.

"Thank you," Yoshino says.

Mayu squeezes her closer. Yoshino smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
